darling_in_the_franxxfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Haruka Tomatsu
es una actriz, seiyū y cantante que interpreta a Zero Two en el anime DARLING in the FRANXX Biografía Haruka debutó como seiyū el 2007 en Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Corticarte Apa Lagranges. Desde entonces ha tenido otros papeles importantes como Lala Satalin Deviluke en To Love-Ru, Asuna Yuuki en Sword Art Online. Shiho Sannomiya en Zettai Karen Children, M.M en Kemeko Deluxe y Nagi en Kannagi. Antes de graduarse de la secundaria en 2008, Haruka vivía en Ichimomiya, ciudad donde a menudo tomaba el Shinkansen, viajando de ida y vuelta entre Nagoya y Tokio para asistir a las grabaciones. Luego de graduarse, ingresó a una universidad en Tokio, donde reside actualmente. Dramas *RH Plus (Tokyo MX / 2008) - Misaki Ami Anime 2007 *Bokurano como Futaba Yamura. *Engage Planet Kiss Dum como Mayura (eps 1, 12) *Gakuen Utopia Manabi Straight! como estudiante (ep 10); Sweets Student (ep 3) *Les Misérables: Shōjo Cosette como Audrey. *Moetan como Sumi Kuroi. *Shinkyoku Sōkai Polyphonica como Corticarte Apa Lagranges. *Sky Girls como Yayoi Makihara. 2008 *Kannagi como Nagi. *Kemeko Deluxe! como M.M. *Kyōran Kazoku Nikki como Senko Himemiya/Chika Midarezaki. *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 Second Season como Mileina Vashti. *Shina Dark como Garlet Fey Sowauge. *To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke. *Zettai Karen Children como Shiho Sannomiya. 2009 *Asu no Yoichi! como Ayame Ikaruga. *Asura Cryin' como Misao Minakami. *Basquash como Rouge. *Cross Game como Aoba Tsukishima. *Shinkyoku Soukai Polyphonica Crimson S como Corticarte Apa Lagranges. *White Album como Mizuki Mana. *THE iDOLM@STER como Ai Hidaka. *CANAAN como Yunyun. *Nyan Koi como Kotone y Akari Kirishima. *GA Geijutsuka Art Design Class como Yamaguchi, Kisaragi. *Seitokai no Ichizon como Miyashiro Kanade. *Sora no Manimani como Hime Makita. *To Aru Kagaku no Railgun como Kinuho Wannai. *Yoku Wakaru Gendai Mahō como Yumiko Cristina Ichinose. 2010 *Motto To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke. *Mitsudomoe como Hitoha Marui. *Asobi ni Iku yo! como Manami Kinjō. *Durarara!! como Rio Kamichika. *Ichiban Ushiro no Dai Maō como Eiko Teruya. *Katanagatari como Princess Hitei. *Ladies versus Butlers! como Hedyeh. *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 the Movie: Awakening of the Trailblazer como Mileina Vashti. *Shiki como Megumi Shimizu. *Sora no Oto como Maria. *Star Driver: Kagayaki no Takuto como Kita no Miko/Sakana-chan. *WORKING!! como Mitsuki Yashiba. 2011 *Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae o Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai como Naruko "Anaru" Anjō. *C: The Money of Soul and Possibility Control como Mashu. *Hanasaku Iroha como Yuina Wakura. *Mitsudomoe Zoryochu! como Hitoha Marui. *Inazuma Eleven Go como Nishizono Shinsuke. *Softenni como Yayoi Hiragishi/Uzuki Hiragishi. *Beelzebub (manga) como Angelica. *Nekogami Yaoyorozu como Mayu. 2012 *Accel World como Megumi Wakamiya *Ano Natsu de Matteru como Ichika Takatsuki *Binbō-gami ga! como Ranmaru Rindou *Inazuma Eleven Go: Chrono stone como Nishizono Shinsuke *Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic como Morgiana *Mōretsu Pirates como Gruelle Serenity *Natsuiro Kiseki como Yuka Hanaki *Sword Art Online como Asuna Yuuki *To Love-Ru Darkness como Lala Satalin Deviluke *Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun como Shizuku Mizutani *Nerawareta Gakuen como Yuriko Yamagiwa 2018 *''DARLING in the FRANXX'' como Zero Two. OVA *Ichigo Mashimaro como estudiante mujer. *Kannagi como Nagi. *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn como Micott Bartsch. *Tales of Symphonia como chica (ep 3). *To Love-Ru como Lala Satalin Deviluke. *Air Gear: Kuro no Hane to Nemuri no Mori como Ringo Noyamano. *Zettai Karen Children OVA como Shiho Sannomiya. *Baby Princess 3D Paradise 0 (Love) como Hikaru. Enlaces *Blog oficial *Sitio web oficial *Haruka Tomatsu en Music Ray'n *Haruka Tomatsu en Sony Music *Haruka Tomatsu en Wikipedia inglesa *Haruka Tomatsu en Wikipedia japonesa *Haruka Tomatsu en Anime News Network *Haruka Tomatsu en IMDB Categoría:Staff